Blossom
by ForeverPhoenix21
Summary: James, however, only had eyes for a certain petite, fiery redhead. James handed the trophy over to Sirius, and with four quick strides, crossed the common room to where Lily was standing...  Lily starts showing James another side of her...FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

_The Gryffindor common room was ablaze with music and cheerful laughter. James Potter, captain and chaser of the Quidditch team held up the newly won trophy, causing the common room to burst into a new chorus of cheers. James, however only had eyes for a certain, red headed girl. James handed the trophy over to Sirius, and with four quick strides, crossed the common room to where Lily was standing. Lily's heart thudded as James captured her lips in a passionate kiss, causing her to forget about her unfinished Potions essay and Charms exam. She enthusiastically kissed him back, shivering at how good his fingers felt tangled in her hair. His touch exhilarated her; left her craving more. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss. Finally they broke apart, both slightly panting from the intensity of the moment. Ignoring the wolf-whistles coming from Sirius, James leaned forward, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Lily", he whispered. "Merlin Lily, I L-"_

To be continued…

I will try to update tomorrow as soon as possible. I'm new to publishing fanfiction, so give it a chance, but I LOVE reading the stories. If there are any suggestions, let me know what you think :)

P.S. I'm a HUGE Harry Potter fan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...everything is owned by J. K. Rowling. *sigh*.

"Lily...Lily, wake up."

Lily sleepily awoke to the messy haired, bespectacled face of James Potter. Blushing, she realized that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She looked up into his deep hazel eyes, and mentally scolded herself for having such a vivid dream. Lily did not dream of boys. She did her work, excelled in all of her classes, gave her friends advice, but absolutely, under no circumstances, did she dream about boys. And so she certainly could _not_ be dreaming of James Potter. The James Potter, who had cursed her pigtails to fly high above her head in their first year. The James Potter who had "accidentally" fired a coloring jinx at her face, causing her to break out into angry multicolored boils. The _very same James Potter_ who had had the nerve to ask her out (and get rejected) nearly every week for the last four years. So why was she feeling this way? Lily had absolutely no idea. All she knew was that she had begun to develop feelings for James. His playful smirk, funny outbursts, his intoxicating smell. Oh Merlin's beard, why in the world did he have to smell so good? It was an intoxicating scent of cinnamon, musk, and-

"Lily?"

Lily broke out of her daydream, and landed her gaze on James' concerned eyes.

"Lily, do you want to go to bed?"

Suddenly horror struck, James stammered "Er, I-mean, uh, do you think we should go to our dormitories now? It's almost 2...and we have Transfiguration first thing in the morning with McGonagall, you know how she is, and, er, I swear I didn't mean it like that-"

"Thank you James".

"What?"

"Thanks for staying here with me. I was just really tired tonight, too much homework you know, and it was really nice of you to stay here with me. So, see you in the morning?"

"Oh...er, sure, Lily."

And with that, Lily gathered her discarded parchment and quills, and trudged up towards her dormitory. At the last minute, she whirled around and called

"Goodnight James."

And she turned around and grinned at James' bewildered stare, leaving him to wonder what in Godic had just happened.

Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter. I know I took FOREVER to update, but I was sick, and then when I finally got around to updating, there was a glitch, and fan-fiction wouldn't let me update. Excuses, excuses, I know, but it's the truth. I hope you like it...if you have any ideas, or anything you would like me to write, let me know. Thank you for reading and reviewing... I absoloutly love you guys for reading my work. It means so much to me :). Also, if you have any work you want me to read/ review, drop me a message. I'd love to help out.


	3. Chapter 3

James bounded up the stairs two at a time, barging noisily into his dormitory. Sirius was sprawled across his four-poster bed, mumbling quietly in his sleep. James' thoughts were swirling with the color of Lily's dark green eyes, her fiery hair, and more importantly, what she had just done in the common room. Or rather, what she hadn't done. The Lily he knew would have yelled at him, accused him of using her (or something along those lines), and then tossed her fiery hair and made a dramatic exit. There was a reason Lily had been made Head Girl this year. Not in a million years would James have imagined that Lily would speak to him as an equal. Always a stickler for the rules, she had always shunned the Marauders for the pranks they had pulled on Snivillus-er-Snape. James walked over to where Sirius was sleeping and shook him awake.

Sirius cracked his eyes open and saw the brooding expression on James' face.

"What mate, rejected again?, " he mumbled.

"No..."

"Then what?"

"She didn't yell at me, or threaten to jinx me, or throw insults at my face."

Sirius was wide-awake now.

"Wow, didn't know you could brew a love potion. I could really use it to hit it up with Marlene..."

"Sirius, I wouldn't even think of using a potion on Lily! I love her too much for that."

Sirius shrugged. "Then what did she do? Ignore you?"

"No. She thanked me for staying with her tonight."

Sirius froze.

"She did _what?_"

"Who did what?" inquired Remus groggily, rubbing his eyes. "Why'd you have to talk so loudly Sirius? I was having a dream...

"Lily. She had a civil conversation with Prongsie here. And didn't insult him. She thanked him instead. _Thanked_him!

"Wow James, that's very nice," replied Remus. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed, thank you very much."

"Remus!", Sirius gasped. "Do you not understand how important this is? This is the girl James has been pining after for the past-what- four years? The reason James has no dating life to speak of whatsoever. Well, besides the fact that he's a scrawny little git who will never be as good looking as I am..."

"Hey!"

"...and the reason James' first and only date was a almost green eyed red head, who dumped him in twenty minutes flat because he kept talking about Lily!. Even Peter understands how important this is, right Peter?"

Peter, who has gotten up to see what the commotion was about had fallen back asleep in his four-poster bed."

"Oi... PETER!", said Sirius, "Lily looooooooooooooooooves James!"

Remus sighed. "Sirius, did you ever think that maybe she just wants to be friends? You know, because they're both Heads this year? After knowing her for six years, never thought I she would ever be that friendly towards James, but people change you know."

James looked a bit crestfallen. Why did Remus have to be the sensible one?

"Okay, you know what? I'll just pretend that this never happened. If she still acts like 'nice Lily', then maybe we'll become better friends. And then maybe I'll ask her out then," said James.

Remus smiled. "Good. But really, hold off on the asking out for a while. You don't want to ruin what you barely have."


End file.
